ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution Riser
Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution Riser is a video game released by Konami. Features *A customisable avatar that plays an important role in the game's campaign. *An original story *A constantly-updating banlist via free updates to reflect the game at the time (The campaign mode does not follow any banlist, however). Cards *Cards will be updated regularly through free updates. Characters *Over 100 Playable characters from all across the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, including Hawkatana's Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross, Vile.EXE's Yu-Gi-Oh! GSTART, Chadook's Yu-Gi-Oh! ME, Dark Traveler's Yu-Gi-Oh! Dyax & new original characters. *Various costumes for every character based on outfits, moments & even other characters from the franchise. *Further Characters will be available through downloadable content. List of Characters Original Generation * Protagonist * Mr. Janus * Mesperyian Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * * * * * * * * * * * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * * * * * * * * * * * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * * * * * * * * * * * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * * * * * * * * * * * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * * * * * * * * * * * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS * * * * * * * * * * * Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross * Yuga Senku * Ryoma Senku * Keishi Kagami * Takumi Ongaku * Damon Rose * Chiyome Asakura * Ares Inanis * Raiz * Sekhmet * Tiamat * Dammerung Yu-Gi-Oh! GSTART * Kohaku Yudin * Ren "Dizzy" Naginata * Plata Vuelo * Jason "Doc" Robinson * Yoru Mezameru * Nazoko Ikari * Pyro * Psycho * Archie * Madness * XIII Yu-Gi-Oh! ME * Yurie Tisumi * Hata Tisumi * Yukio * Ryuzaki * Midori * Umi * Kado * Tyrone * Kishi * Melissa Meiry * Valerio Meiry DLC Characters Yu-Gi-Oh! Dyax * Yuken Takahashi * Yuta Takahashi * Einer Schulz * Alex Thames * Ming Bai * Lee Forest * Nagasaki Aoyama * Stephan Ainsworth * Askuwheteau * Hinoko Honozuki * Lamash Gameplay Campaign Mode The player starts off with 10 points. During a duel, each player may wager between 1 to 5 points, with the winner gaining all the points wagered. Upon reaching 100 points, the player will be allowed to enter the castle in the center of the island and enter the finals. Arcade Mode Each character has a unique Arcade Mode, where they duel nine characters in succession with one another, often with a certain theme or gimmick depending on the character's specific route. Between each duel, the player may exchange cards using that character's side deck. The reward for completing a character's specific Arcade Mode rewards the player with a special costume for that character. Story Evolution Riser begins with 100 of the greatest duelists from throughout the multiverse being summoned to Victory Island: an island outside of space & time by the mysterious, but kindly Mr. Janus & his assistant Mesperyian for the expressed purpose of a tournament inspired by the likes of , or the . The first 16 duelists to attain 100 points from dueling will be allowed to enter the castle in the center of the island and participate in the finals. The winner of the tournament will be granted both a wish & the title of the "Ultimate King of Games". ---> See Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution Riser on Fantendo Wiki. Category:Video games